


First Day

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Love at First Sight, POV Second Person, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may or may not have fallen in love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

You aren't sure what to expect the first day on the job, now that you're no longer a Puppy; you think you proved yourself to be able, and you haven't heard anyone make fun of you for being a hillman in a long time, but none of that matters if _you_ don't think you can do it. You wish Krakow with his weird accent and sullen face was here, and pretty Helly all chipper and merry. They were your mentors, the ones who taught you all they know, the ones who made you a good Dog. But they're back in Port Caynn now, and you have a melancholy feeling you may never see them again. You feel their absence keenly.

You aren't sure what to expect from your partner on that first day, either, and you really wish you are with someone else. All you know about her is that most commend her and some condemn her—she's fierce and brave and all things you hope for in a partner, but you hear whispers that she's also a crooked one, and you don't know what to think.

And then you finally meet her, this infamous Clara, all dark and glaring with attitude in every bone in her body.

"Well, hurry up, Matthias," she snaps, all impatient. "I don't have all sarden day."

You think that maybe you're going to like this job.


End file.
